The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Prunus known by the varietal name ‘Piku 3’. The new variety was discovered in 1972 in a selective breeding program designed to produce growth reducing rootstock for cherry trees in Dresden-Pillnitz, Germany as a cross between an unnamed, unpatented variety of Prunus pseudocerasus (female parent) and an unnamed, unpatented Prunus hybrid of Prunus canescens×Prunus incisa (male parent). The new variety differs from its parents in its growth habit. The following characteristic distinguish the new variety from Prunus avium rootstock varieties:                1. Three-way hybrid.        2. Reduces growth in grafted varieties by 20%.        3. Minimally precocious crop.        4. Adaptable to soil.        
The new variety was first asexually reproduced via green cuttings in 1975 in Dresden-Pillnitz, Germany and subsequent propagation therein has confirmed that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are transmitted to subsequent generations.